onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki News
Sur cette page, vous trouverez toute l'actualité relative à la série. Attention, certains articles peuvent présenter des spoilers ! Premières pages du graphic novel ! Alors que les news commençaient à se faire rares, l'éditeur Marvel a dévoilé hier les premières pages de Once Upon a Time : Shadow of the Queen, le comic (ou plus précisément le graphic novel) consacré à l'histoire du Chasseur après que celui-ci s'est fait arracher le cœur par la Méchante reine. Mike del Mundo signe là trois pages pourtant déjà pleines de mystères (cliquez pour voir en plus grand !) : 150px|left Voilà le synopsis : « La Méchante reine a, littéralement, arraché le cœur du Chasseur, et a fait de lui son esclave. Voici l'histoire jamais racontée de leur étrange relation, et ce qui arrive lorsqu'un homme bon est forcé de faire le mal. Quand la Reine Regina élabore un nouveau plan sournois pour capturer Blanche-Neige - cette fois en s'alliant avec une meute de loups-garous assoiffés de pouvoir - le Chasseur se retrouve face-à-face avec son passé - et un esprit indépendant dont le Chaperon rouge vient de faire sien. Ces deux forces libérées leur permettront-elles de sauver Blanche-Neige ? Lorsqu'il sera mis à l'épreuve, où ira la loyauté du Chasseur ? À la Méchante reine, qui lui a volé son cœur à plus d'un titre ? » 150px|right Sur une histoire de Dan Thomsen et Corinna Bechko, producteurs sur la série, nous retrouvons donc visiblement le pauvre Chasseur face à la Reine Regina, désormais en possession de son cœur, en compagnie d'un personnage encore jamais vu auparavant. Étrangement, il ressent une douleur au côté droit (à l'inverse de là où se serait trouvé son cœur), mais il semble déterminé. Il s'agit peut-être d'un cauchemar, mais toujours est-t-il qu'il faudra attendre le 4 septembre prochain pour en savoir plus, lorsque l'ouvrage sera disponible à la fois au format papier, numérique sur tablette et internet. Il faut savoir que le concept de Once Upon a Time se rapproche beaucoup d'une autre série de comics, Fables, qui avait à l'origine accusé les créateurs de plagiat. Espérons que ce graphic novel ne jettera pas d'huile sur le feu. 150px|left En attendant, la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time verra bientôt une première diffusion francophone en Belgique dès cet été, à partir du lundi 08 juillet. Ainsi, le premier épisode se voit changer de titre : adieu Broken, bonjour à [http://www.betv.be/v2/fr/scheduling/Fiche.aspx?id=22971480 Le Retour de la magie] ! La chaîne Betv proposera avant cela une avant-première le 20 juin pour le public belge. Reste encore à savoir s'il s'agira à ce moment-là d'une transmission en version française. Chez nous, malheureusement, aucune date n'a encore été communiquée par M6. En revanche, à Paris, la troupe de « La Belle et la Bête » s'affine et l'affiche sera dévoilée dans la première quinzaine du mois de juin, alors restez à l'écoute ! Le spectacle a d'ailleurs ouvert un compte twitter, et attend vos impressions et vos propres attentes grâce au hashtag #labelleetlabete. Sur un petit nuage... ♫ Le Festival de Cannes fait sans aucun doute partie des événements les plus glamours du monde du cinéma, et est également synonyme de news en pagaille. C'est ainsi que la société de production ESKWAD révèle sur son site le synopsis officiel et deux premiers aperçus du film La Belle et la Bête réalisé par Christophe Gans, avec Vincent Cassel (qui a joué dans Black Swan avec Barbara Hershey (Cora) et Sebastian Stan (Chapelier fou / Jefferson) parmi le casting) et Léa Seydoux : 600px|center « 1720. Après le naufrage de ses navires, un marchand ruiné doit s'exiler à la campagne avec ses six enfants. Parmi eux se trouve Belle, la plus jeune de ses filles, joyeuse et pleine de grâce. Lors d'un éprouvant voyage, le Marchand découvre le domaine magique de la Bête, qui le condamne à mort pour lui avoir volé une rose. Se sentant coupable du terrible sort qui s'abat sur sa famille, Belle décide de se sacrifier à la place de son père. Au château de la Bête, ce n'est pas la mort qui attend Belle, mais une vie étrange, où se mêlent les instants de féerie, d'allégresse et de mélancolie. Chaque soir, à l'heure du dîner, Belle et la Bête se retrouvent. Ils apprennent à se découvrir, à se dompter comme deux étrangers que tout oppose. Alors qu'elle doit repousser ses élans amoureux, Belle tente de percer les mystères de la Bête et de son domaine. Une fois la nuit tombée, des rêves lui révèlent par bribes le passé de la Bête. Une histoire tragique, qui lui apprend que cet être solitaire et féroce fut un jour un Prince majestueux. Armée de son courage, luttant contre tous les dangers, ouvrant son cœur, Belle va parvenir à libérer la Bête de sa malédiction. Et ce faisant, découvrir le véritable amour. » Et pour ceux qui s'en souciaient, la compagnie Stage Entertainment a révélé souhaiter conserver la première adaptation française des chansons du film La Belle et la Bête de Disney, en vue de l'arrivée de la comédie musicale sur la scène du théâtre Mogador à Paris. Ville sage... ♪ Le site TVLine nous livre quelques informations concernant le nouveau rôle de Belle comme protectrice de Storybrooke. Désormais, seule l'actrice Emilie de Ravin fait partie des personnages principaux restés à Storybrooke, tandis que le reste du groupe est parti pour le Pays Imaginaire, puisque Meghan Ory (Chaperon rouge / Ruby) a obtenu le rôle principal féminin de la série Intelligence sur CBS. Mais étant donné que les deux séries sont tournées à Vancouver au Canada, et qu'Intelligence ne commencera pas avant la mi-saison, « Ruby sera probablement de retour », confie la comédienne ; « Elle n'est pas morte, donc on la retrouvera quelque part ». Il est vrai que Ruby s'était rapprochée du Dr Whale. « Je sais qu'ils parlaient d'explorer une relation entre nos deux personnages » expliquait David Anders lors des Upfronts, devenu récurrent dans Necessary Roughness, « mais Meghan vient d'avoir sa propre série ! Et je ne peux qu'en être fier pour elle ». À propos de son propre statut dans Once Upon a Time, il ajoute : « Je sais que je serai de retour, mais je ne peux pas dire dans quelle mesure ». Tout cela nous ramène à Belle, qui aura sans doute les Sept Nains, Archie et la Mère Supérieure pour l'aider à protéger la ville des visiteurs extérieurs du « Bureau », le fameux « Home Office ». « Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Qui restera avec elle ? Qui pourrait-elle rencontrer à Storybrooke ? Toutes ces choses font parties de nos projets » révèle le producteur Adam Horowitz. Début des castings à Mogador La saison 2 de Once Upon a Time est peut-être finie aux USA, en France, le groupe Disney ne nous laisse pas tomber pendant des mois (en tout cas moins) sans une pincée de magie en attendant sa diffusion dans nos vertes contrées. En effet, les équipes françaises et américaines de « La Belle et la Bête », le musical légendaire de Broadway, déjà annoncé ici, ont ouvert ce matin les séances de casting jusqu'au 15 juin. Retrouvez le teaser, le site officiel, et la page Facebook du spectacle ! center|500 px Rendez-vous alors dès le 24 octobre au théâtre Mogador à Paris, pour (re-)découvrir cette histoire éternelle (française ! Yes it is !), auquel l'épisode fait plein de références ! ;) Au fait ! Notre forum est désormais ouvert ! Vous pouvez déposer vos commentaires et vos impressions sur le spectacle ici ! Cross-over C'est de nouveau le site Inside TV qui nous apprend que l'on ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps avant de voir une première interaction entre Once Upon a Time et son spin-off : le premier épisode de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland pourrait commencer à Storybrooke. Le site a (malheureusement) juré le silence sur le reste de cette information, l'épisode n'étant de toute manière pas encore intégralement tourné (seulement 19 minutes !). Réponse en automne donc ! Et ensuite ? Comme annoncé dans la news précédente, le site Inside TV s'est à son tour entretenu avec les producteurs à propos de la saison 3 : « ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY : Depuis quand aviez-vous prévu d'introduire Peter Pan dans la série ? Je me rappelle avoir entendu l'année dernière que vous aviez besoin de temps pour les droits. Edward Kitsis : Honnêtement, pendant toute la première année, nous voulions faire le Pays Imaginaire, et nous n'avons pas pu à cause des droits - ce qui peut sembler étrange, puisque Disney a sa propre adaptation de Peter Pan, ainsi qu'une série dérivée « Jake et les Pirates du Pays Imaginaire » (sur Disney Junior). Nous ne savons pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ils étaient là. Quand nous avons fini la saison 1, nous avons finalement obtenu le feu vert. Au départ, aviez-vous des projets différents concernant Peter Pan ? E.K. : Nous avions déjà prévu d'introduire le Capitaine Crochet en premier. La première idée a ensuite été le rôle de Rumplestiltskin en tant que Crocodile. Nous en avons parlé : « Pourquoi se haïraient-ils ? Qu'a-t-il pu y avoir entre eux ? », et nous avons tous les deux pensé : « Une femme ». L'une des plus grosses surprises du final est de voir que M. Gold semble avoir connu Peter Pan. E.K : Il sait qui est Peter Pan. En fait, il en sait plus que Greg et Tamara. Adam Horowitz : Et cela implique une histoire que nous souhaitons développer. Le Pays Imaginaire est une île mystérieuse avec des personnes mystérieuses qui kidnappent des garçons pour de mystérieuses raisons. Le tout ressemble à une autre série sur laquelle vous avez travaillé... A.H. : Ah, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez... ? E.K. : C'est drôle, je n'y avais pas pensé... ? A.H. : Honnêtement, nous ne l'avons pas envisagé sous cet angle-là, vraiment. E.K. : Peter Pan est mon histoire préférée. J'adore l'idée que tous les Enfants Perdus soient orphelins, et qu'ils veulent Wendy comme maman. Dans l'épisode 21, Wendy dresse ce joli portrait du Pays Imaginaire, mais bien sûr... .... C'est morne et triste en fait. E.K. : C'est drôle pendant une journée, mais ensuite votre famille vous manque. Il vous faut une ancre dans votre vie. Donc je pense que le Pays Imaginaire est un endroit très séduisant pour les enfants. Mais maintenant, on dit ça... A.H. : On peut enlever les scénaristes à Lost... E.K. : ... Mais on ne peut enlever Lost à ses scénaristes. A.K. : Mais promis, pas de monstre de fumée au Pays Imaginaire ! On ne va pas retrouver la Fée Clochette au fond d'une écoutille ? E.K. : Non, mais Ben Linus (personnage de Lost) pourrait bien y être. Il est un peu comme un méchant de conte. E.K. : C'est clair, il est l'homme derrière le rideau. A.H. : N'oubliez pas, il a commencé comme Henry Gale dans Le Magicien d'Oz. E.K. : On ne va pas VRAIMENT amener Ben Linus. Avant que tout le monde ne s'excite : C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! Donc maintenant, nous avons le Pays Imaginaire, Neal avec Phillip, Aurore et Mulan au Royaume enchanté, et nous avons toujours Storybrooke. Comment comptez-vous nous montrer les différents mondes cette saison ? Les épisodes auront-ils toujours des flashbacks ? A.H. : À la fin de la saison 2, nous avons placé nos personnages dans une situation difficile. Certains sont sur le Jolly Roger, certains sont restés derrière eux à Storybrooke, et d'autres sont dans un monde différent. La question est donc : « Comment devrions-nous raconter de la meilleure façon toutes leurs histoires ? ». Parfois, cela nécessitera des flashbacks, d'autres fois non. Nous voulons continuer à étendre la narration comme nous l'avons fait pour la saison 2, où nous pouvions faire par exemple des flashbacks sur la vie d'Emma avant Storybrooke, ou celle d'August pendant la Malédiction. E.K. : Nous n'allons pas faire des épisodes avec cinq mondes à la fois. Nous avons prévu de ne pas compliquer la série. En parlant de simplifier : au cours de la saison 2, vous avez introduit beaucoup de nouveaux personnages. Ne vous craignez-vous pas que le tout devienne trop complexe ? E.K. : Ce qui est drôle, c'est que nous avons ajouté beaucoup de personnages cette saison, mais qu'avec le pilote, nous en avions introduit beaucoup plus dans la première ! Avec les personnages sur le bateau aujourd'hui, nous sommes vraiment intéressés de voir cette étrange famille voyager ensemble, et je pense qu'ils rencontrerons de nouveaux visages tout le long. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de les submerger avec ces nouveaux venus. Pour cette prochaine saison, nous voulons vraiment plonger plus profondément dans l'histoire de nos personnages principaux, et continuer à la raconter. A.H. : Maintenant, nous avons la possibilité d'inclure des visages familiers quand ils sont appropriés. Avec un peu de chance, le public est maintenant assez familier pour penser qu'on ne fait pas qu'ajouter des personnages, mais surtout jouer avec un monde immense et riche. Donc quand vous prenez un personnage comme Robin des Bois, vous n'avez pas nécessairement l'intention de lui consacrer un épisode. C'est possible, mais pas indispensable. E.K. : Si on voudrait raconter l'histoire de Robin ? Peut-être un jour, mais pas aux frais des autres personnages. Entre Regina qui détruit un village entier et le tissage sensuel de Rumplestiltskin avec Cora , cette saison a été un peu plus sombre et sexy que la saison 1. Est-ce difficile de garder la série adaptée pour un public familial ? A.H. : Ces contes ont toujours un côté sombre, et pour nous, il y a une grande différence entre le sombre et le désagréable. Et nous ne voulons pas nous aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Nous ne comptons pas faire une série policière avec des tueurs en série. Nous voulons insister sur le côté sombre et effrayant qu'il y a dans chacune de ces histoires. E.K. : Cette année a probablement été sombre. Comme l'a dit Adam, nous n'essayons pas d'exclure tout le public visé ; ce qui est bien avec cette série, c'est que tout le monde peut la regarder. Mais n'oubliez pas que dans la saison 1, Regina a arraché le cœur du Chasseur pour le contrôler , et a tué son propre père. A.H. : Nous essayons aussi de ne jamais perdre de vue l'un des principes de cette série, l'espoir. E.K. : Si vous regardez à la fin de l'année, ce qui arrive à Henry est presque cruel. Mais ce qu'il voulait au début, c'était d'avoir sa famille réunie. Et maintenant ils sont sur un bateau, travaillant tous ensemble pour le retrouver. A.K. : L'ironie là-dedans, c'est qu'il a une famille sans en faire partie. Emma, Regina, M. Gold, Mary Margaret, David... Il sont tous réunis pour une cause commune, lui. Comment pensez-vous que Regina et Mary Margaret vont s'entendre, maintenant qu'elles sont du même côté ? E.K. : Regina et M. Gold sont sur ce bateau, et nous savons comment ils s'y prennent pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, tandis que la famille Charming a son propre code d'honneur. A.H. : Ce n'est pas parce que vous voulez la même chose que vous approuvez les mêmes méthodes. Et ce sera ça le problème. Malgré le fait qu'ils veulent tous sauver Henry, ils ont une histoire longue et compliquée qui les relie, et ils doivent faire avec. Donc après le geste altruiste de Regina, vous pensez qu'elle s'est rachetée, ou au moins s'est presque repentie ? E.K. : La métaphore qu'on utilise entre scénaristes, c'est qu'« elle est une alcoolique, et que la magie est sa bouteille ». Un de mes moments préférés de la saison est quand elle regarde Emma dans le final et dit : « Tout le monde me voit comme la Méchante reine, laissez-moi mourir comme Regina ». À ce moment-là, on voit le résultat de son arc narratif de cette saison. Maintenant qu'ils ont pris Henry, maintenant qu'elle est sur ce bateau, les règles ont changé, parce qu'il ne s'agit plus d'une amélioration d'elle-même, il s'agit de sauver son fils. Et M. Gold part aussi pour sauver Henry, malgré la prophétie disant qu'il causera sa perte. ''' '''E.K. : Pendant toute sa vie, il a toujours choisi le pouvoir à l'amour. Il l'a même fait au début du final (en tentant de le tuer grâce à la magie, ce qui aurait pu passer pour un accident). Et lorsqu'il voit le navire, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il sait que c'est un aller-simple, mais aussi la seule façon de libérer son cœur des ténèbres. Mais encore une fois, je suis sûr que vous avez formulé la prophétie de manière très minutieuse, parce que « perte » ne veut pas forcément dire « mort ». A.H. : « Perte », ça peut être de ne pas avoir lacé ses chaussures ! Mais sérieusement, c'est comme l'a dit Belle : « Le futur n'est jamais exactement ce qu'on pense ». Ce que cette prophétie signifie, en fait, et comment ça va se jouer est quelque chose qu'il va découvrir de façon douloureuse. » Et concernant Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, ABC a dévoilé une sympathique bande-annonce : center|500 px Pause estivale Hier, à l'occasion des Upfronts, la chaîne ABC a dévoilé la grille de ses programmes pour la rentrée prochaine. Si on se doutait bien de retrouver Once Upon a Time à sa case habituelle du dimanche soir, on est en revanche surpris de retrouver son spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland le jeudi soir à 20H dès l'automne, et non plus lors de la pause hivernale. La série principale est d'ailleurs prévue en deux parties cette année, avec un seul (mais gros) hiatus de deux mois entre janvier et février, probablement à cause des événements télévisuels qui risqueraient de lui faire baisser son audience, tandis que les scénaristes pourront en profiter pour affiner les derniers épisodes. De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique (le nôtre, en somme), il faudra également attendre l'automne pour replonger dans la magie. Conventions, sorties, diffusions, il est maintenant temps de faire le point : * Le 24 octobre, le musical célébrissime de Disney, joué pendant 13 ans à Broadway, arrive au théâtre Mogador à Paris, qui a déjà accueilli autrefois « Le Roi Lion », avec Enzo Ratsito (notre Henry national !). Quel est le rapport ? Tout simplement le fait qu'il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de « La Belle et la Bête ». Rumplestiltskin n'est pas prévu au casting, mais sait-on jamais ? Vous pouvez retrouver le communiqué de presse en cliquant ici ! * La Convention Fairy Tales, organisée par Xivents, aura lieu au Carré Belle-Feuille, à Boulogne-Billancourt, à quelques pas de Paris. Y est pour l'instant invitée Emilie de Ravin (Belle/Lacey), mais un deuxième invité de choix est prévu. N'oubliez pas de réserver vos places et votre hôtel ! * Pour rester encore un moment dans nos contes nationaux, pas moins de trois adaptations live de La Belle et la Bête sont prévues entre fin 2013 et 2016, dont l'un signé Christophe Gans avec Vincent Cassel et Léa Seydoux, le second réalisé par Guillermo del Toro avec Emma Watson, et enfin le dernier produit par Disney, nommé [http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=219619.html The Beast], en plus de ses deux autres projets de films live autour de La Belle au Bois Dormant ([http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=201429.html Maleficent], par Robert Stomberg) et de [http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=182022.html Cendrillon]. * Et enfin, la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time est à ce jour toujours prévue sur M6, probablement début décembre ! Entre-temps, le site Inside TV s'est à son tour entretenu avec les producteurs. Votre cher rédacteur de news s'en va immédiatement vous en traduire les révélations ! :) Saison 3 et spin-off confirmés ! GRANDE NOUVELLE !!! Sur son compte Twitter, Adam Horowitz confirme une saison 3 pour Once Upon a Time ! De plus, la nouvelle étant relayée sur la page Facebook officielle de la série, celle-ci confirme l'arrivée du spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland ! Tandis que la série originale conserve sa case du dimanche à 20h, le spin-off sera diffusé lors de la pause hivernale 2013/2014. [[Fichier:AliceOUAT.jpg|thumb|center|500px|La première photo de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.]] Une semaine avant les Upfronts C'est dans une semaine, jour pour jour, que nous saurons si la chaîne ABC renouvelle officiellement Once Upon a Time pour la rentrée 2013 avec une troisième saison, et commande une première saison (ou du moins un pilote) pour le spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (à savoir que, selon le site Allociné, ce serait déjà le cas...). Et pour ne pas quitter les Parcs Disney trop brusquement avec cette information, ABC prévoit une série basée sur l'attraction Big Thunder Mountain (le train de la mine pour les intimes), sobrement nommée Big Thunder. Mais deux jours avant cela, nous aurons le plaisir (ou la tristesse) de découvrir le season finale de cette saison 2 de Once Upon a Time, appelé , ce dimanche 12 mai, dont voici la bande-annonce ! thumb|center|500 px Edit : Voici un premier extrait ! thumb|center|500 px Et enfin, sachez que le Festival International de Monte-Carlo, événement récompensant les meilleures séries télévisées, téléfilms et actualités, organisé du 9 au 13 juin prochain, accueillera parmi ses invités Colin O'Donoghue ! Lana Parrilla in New FantasyLand ! Suite au précédent sujet concernant le tournage de Lana Parrilla à DisneyWorld, la vidéo de celle qui incarne la Reine Regina et son alter-ego Regina Mills vient d'être dévoilée ! Apparemment, elle servira de vidéo d'accueil du parc, New FantasyLand, univers centré sur les contes de fées et l'imaginaire ! Vous pouvez la voir ci-dessous: thumb|center|500 px Et si vous ne comprenez rien à l'anglais, nous avons pensé à vous : « La malédiction du New Fantasyland a été brisée, et tous les résidents du Magic Kingdom ont le cœur en fête ! Tous, exceptée... center|500px - Quand je contrôlerai cet endroit, les choses ne seront sûrement pas "heureuses pour toujours"... center|500px Ariel, crois-moi, dans ma version, c'est le poulpe qui gagne. S'agirait-il là d'un spoiler ? center|500px Et Belle... Peut-être que cette « histoire éternelle » a besoin d'un petit changement... center|500px Mais toi, tu es simplement parfait comme tu es. Reste colérique, mon cher. center|500px Toi, pas la peine. center|500px Bientôt, ils sauront tous pourquoi on m'appelle la Méchante reine... » Annonce mardi 14 mai ! Les « Upfronts » approchent... Lors de ces conférences, les grandes chaînes américaines dévoilent leurs grilles pour la saison suivante. Séries renouvelées et nouveautés, tous les programmes qu'ils diffuseront à partir de la rentrée y sont présentés. En clair, il s'agit donc d'une des périodes les plus excitantes de l'année. Concernant Once Upon a Time, et plus globalement le groupe ABC, il faudra donc attendre mardi 14 mai ! Révélations inédites et spoilantes sur la fin de la saison 2 ! De nouvelles révélations plus alléchantes les unes que les autres viennent de nous parvenir des États-Unis ! Les voici mais attention : elles sont vraiment très révélatrices des deux derniers épisodes de la série ! Certaines ont déjà été lues plus bas dans cette page... * On en saura plus sur le Home Office, l'organisation qui a « engagé », semble-t-il, Greg et Tamara pour traquer et/ou détruire la magie. On saura ce qu'ils veulent, mais pas encore pourquoi. * On découvrira que, sur le passeport du jeune Baelfire, il y a pas qu'un tampon (larges spéculations sur son arrivée d'abord en Angleterre avant de partir pour le Pays Imaginaire). Ceci sera révélé lors de l'épisode , le 5 Mai 2013. ** Sa rencontre avec l'ombre de Peter Pan (aperçue dans la promo) et cette dernière seront vraiment différentes de l'ombre marrante et charmante dont nous nous souvenons dans le dessin animé de Disney. ** Edward Kitsis nous dit qu'Emma rappelle à Neal la jeune Wendy Darling, mais qu'aucun acteur n'a encore été engagé pour Peter Pan. Par conséquent, nous ne verrons ce dernier que dans la saison 3. * Le dernier épisode de la saison sera centré sur le Capitaine Crochet. * On saura ce qu'est le diamant noir rapporté par Regina de la caverne de Maléfique. * M. Clark et Belle / Lacey vont recouvrir leur mémoire, mais à la façon de Once Upon a Time, c'est-à-dire que les choses ne seront pas si simples et qu'il y aura certainement un prix à payer pour cela. * On va savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kurt Flynn dans l'épisode . Comme le rappelle Kitsis, « Personne ne peut quitter Storybrooke »... * C'est bien Regina Mills qui a dévasté le champ de haricots magiques, et elle en a pris trois au passage. * Lacey et M. Gold vont avoir une petite discussion à propos de la prophétie sur Henry... * La tâche noirâtre du cœur de Mary Margaret va jouer un rôle important dans le final de la saison 2. Plutôt dans le sens se « racheter » pour elle. ** Cela aura un lien très fort avec sa belle-mère, Regina qui changera le destin des personnages et de la série. * Que de révélations ! Ce sera dur pour nous d'accepter que la saison 2 se termine et qu'on ne reverra la suite des aventures de nos héros qu'à la rentrée prochaine ! L'endroit le plus magique sur Terre Début avril, Lana Parrilla dévoilait sur son compte Twitter des photos d'un séjour au parc Disneyworld, en Floride. Hier, la chaîne Youtube du parc a quant à elle diffusé une vidéo sur ces jours au pays des contes où notre Méchante reine semble assez perturbée de voir une petite Blanche-Neige en bleu et jaune, une Bête poilue ainsi qu'un Gaston prétentieux... « Où est Rumplestiltskin quand on a besoin de lui ? » thumb|center|500 px L'équipe se confie sur le season finale Décidément, on ne s'arrête plus ! À deux semaines de la fin de la saison, le site TV Guide a recueilli des révélations des comédiens et producteurs : « Avec Storybrooke sur le point d'imploser, les fans de Once Upon a Time verront-ils les restes de cette petite ville portuaire ? L'action se tournera-t-elle vers le Pays Imaginaire, comme l'indiquent les titres des deux derniers épisodes de cette saison ( et ) ? (La direction que prennent Peter Pan, Wendy, Jean et Michel.) ' J'ai visité le plateau à Vancouver (Canada) durant les derniers jours de tournage de la saison 2 afin de tirer les vers du nez au casting et aux producteurs exécutifs... »' TV Guide Magazine : Quelle est la chose la plus cool de ce season finale ? Robert Carlyle (M. Gold/Rumplestiltskin) : M. Clark (Atchoum), qui a traversé la frontière de la ville, pourrait bien retrouver ses souvenirs... Edward Kitsis (producteur exécutif) : Et s'il les retrouve pour de joyeuses retrouvailles entre nains, je me demande si d'autres personnages pourraient être concernés... R.C : Il y a un moment adorable entre Emilie de Ravin (Lacey/Belle) et moi-même que les fans du couple Rumbelle vont adorer. Mais comme toujours dans Once Upon a Time, ça ne durera pas... Adam Horowitz (producteur exécutif) : Après deux ans, ces personnages vont partir vers un endroit totalement différent, physiquement et émotionnellement, de ce qu'ils ont connu auparavant. Ginnifer Goodwin (Mary Margaret/Blanche-Neige) : Il y a quelque chose qui arrive dans le final qui rompt les usages, et j'ai hâte de voir comment cela va changer les personnages impliqués. Lana Parrilla (Regina/Méchante reine) : J'adore l'idée qu'il y ait un lien entre Blanche-Neige et Regina. Nous formons tous une famille. E.K : Vous avez du sang sur les mains, mais vous avez toutes les deux de l'amour dans votre cœur. La question est, qu'est-ce qui unifiera nos deux rivales ? La magie a toujours un prix, et ça me brise le cœur, c'est incroyable. Josh Dallas (David/Prince Charmant) : Comme pour le final de la saison 1, ça va absolument tout changer. TVGM : Quand vous avez appris que Storybrooke était menacée de destruction dans le final, qu'avez-vous pensé ? L.P : Je crois : « Pauvre Steveston (la ville de Colombie-Britannique utilisée pour les plans en extérieur) ». C'est triste pour une ville autant attachée à la série. R.C : J'étais sincèrement vexé de perdre la boutique de M. Gold. J'adore la protéger. G.G : Oh ça, c'est vrai ! Personne d'entre nous n'est autorisé à y toucher quoi que ce soit ! L.P : Même les accessoires qui nous ont appartenu ! Sinon on se fait taper sur les doigts avec sa canne ! TVGM : Once Upon a Time n'a pas encore tué un personnage principal - comparé avec The Walking Dead, qui en a déjà tué quatre. (Josh et Ginnifer ouvrent grand les yeux avec horreur) J.D : Vous venez de nous gâcher la surprise ! G.G : On vient de commencer la saison 2. C'est pourquoi nous, on ne spoile pas notre final ! (Rires) TVGM : Désolé ! Eddy et Adam, puisque vous avez avant cela travaillé sur Lost, ce final vous rappelle-t-il certaines intrigues ? A.H : Comme pour Lost, le plus gros de ce qu'on tente de faire chaque saison est de trouver le moyen de garder la série égale à elle-même mais dans un cadre différent. TVGM : Il y a une scène qui rassemble la plupart d'entre vous, ainsi qu'Henry (Jared Gilmore), dans les mines de diamants. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet ? L.P : Ce qui est surprenant là-dedans, c'est que les forces du Bien et du Mal tentent de s'unir pour un bien commun. TVGM : Cela concerne-t-il aussi M. Gold ? R.C : Oh non, non, pas du tout. Il est ailleurs. Pour lui, tout tourne autour du retour de Belle. TVGM : Que pouvez-vous dire à propos de l'arrivée du Pays Imaginaire de Peter Pan ? E.K : Je peux dire que le Pays Imaginaire aura des conséquences, et touchera, (sur) tout ceux ici présents. Jennifer Morrison (Emma) : Ça s'annonce mal dit comme ça, Eddy. Peter Pan a toujours été un de mes personnages préférés, et j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir ! TVGM : Avec le Pays Imaginaire qui entre en jeu, y a-t-il une possibilité qu'Emma en profite pour retrouver son enfance perdue ? E.K : Le truc intéressant, c'est que le Pays Imaginaire parle de foi et de jeunesse perdue. Et maintenant qu'Emma a retrouvé ses parents, on a un groupe de personnages qui ne rattraperont jamais le temps perdu - M. Gold inclus, qui en a perdu beaucoup avec son fils Baelfire. Et je soupçonne Emma de ne pas en avoir fini avec la magie dans une troisième saison. TVGM : Qu'en est-il de la possibilité de voir les personnages s'envoler grâce à de la poussière de fée ? E.K : « Vous devez croire aux fées », c'est ce que j'ai entendu. L.P : On volera jusqu'à ce que ça nous tue, et quand ce sera fait, on ne voudra plus jamais voler ! Il y avait des pirates qui rôdaient dans le studio quand j'étais sur le plateau, mais l'homme que je voulais voir était à bord du Jolly Roger - le Capitaine Crochet (Colin O'Donoghue, à gauche de la photo ci-dessous, dont la jambe cassée dans la vie réelle est encore en voie de guérison). « Je suis impatient de rencontrer Peter Pan et les garçons perdus », dit-il. La scène que j'ai observé montrait Crochet enseignant au jeune Baelfire comment orienter son navire et parlant de sirènes. Peut-être que l'une de ces dames qu'ils rencontreront la saison prochaine sera nommée Ariel ? « Le Pays Imaginaire est connu pour ses fées et ses sirènes. Et ça va se révéler payant » sous-entend Kitsis. center|500px Edit : Ce n'est pas tout ! Le site TVLine a également quelques informations croustillantes ! « La série Once Upon a Time a maintenant révélé les projets anti-magie de Tamara et Greg, mettant en danger l'avenir des héros et de leur porte de sortie grâce à un haricot magique. En attendant, la bande-annonce et les premières minutes du pénultième épisode de la saison 2, , donnent un aperçu de Wendy Darling et Peter Pan. Maintenant, avec ces éléments en jeu, les créateurs Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis nous en disent un peu plus sur ce qui est à venir. » Allons-nous en savoir beaucoup plus sur le passé de Neal ? Oui, il est le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Mais depuis que l'ex-petit ami d'Emma a mentionné avoir déjà rencontré le Capitaine Crochet, , nous avons appris qu'il a d'autres tampons dans son « passeport magique », comme dans la bande-annonce de l'épisode de dimanche prochain, dans lequel Wendy Darling parle au jeune Bae de son « ombrageux » ami Peter. « Ce qui est arrivé entre lui, Wendy et la famille Darling est la touche d'émotion de ces deux dernières heures », explique Edward Kitsis. « Avec un peu de chance, ça nous dira qui il est en tant que personnage et aussi quel est cet autre monde, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas comme vous le pensez. » (Anecdote mignonne : Kitsis nous révèle qu'Emma rappelle Wendy à Neal...) Peter Pan sera-t-il un personnage régulier ? Et pas seulement un modèle en images de synthèse, comme dans la bande-annonce ? Après tout, le casting de la série a révélé au Paley Festival que bien que l'on visiterait un nouveau monde, aucun rôle-clé ne serait engagé jusqu'à une saison 3. Une telle spéculation « serait probablement une bonne hypothèse » admet Kitsis. Cela dit, la version Once Upon a Time « n'est probablement pas la charmante petite ombre que nous connaissons, nous faisons Peter Pan et le Pays Imaginaire complètement différemment. » Pour qui travaillent Tamara et Greg ? Dans les premières minutes de l'épisode, Tamara fait allusion au « Bureau » (The Home Office*) - et dans le final du 12 mai, « Vous découvrirez ce qu'est le « Bureau » et ce qu'il veut, mais pas pourquoi », nous fait partager Kitsis. « Depuis que, en tant que téléspectateurs, nous avons été entraînés avec les initiatives et les organisations secrètes, on espère vous mener sur un chemin différent, un qui fait « Ah, OK, c'est ça. »» Qu'est-il arrivé au père de Greg ? « Le destin de l'ancien intrus de Storybrooke, Kurt Flynn, sera révélé dimanche », promet Horowitz. Il est important de le rappeler : malgré toute l'histoire qu'a créé Regina entre-temps, « Personne ne peut quitter Storybrooke »... Combien reste-t-il de haricots magiques ? Comme l'a constaté la famille Charming dimanche dernier, Regina a rasé leur champ de haricots - mais pas avant d'en avoir dérober trois pour son usage personnel. Qui a désormais le destin de Storybrooke entre ses mains ? La gemme que Regina a retrouvé dans l'antre de Maléfique « est comme un bouton de réinitialisation, ramenant Storybrooke à ce qu'elle était autrefois » - c'est-à-dire rayée de la carte, ainsi que ses habitants, réitère Kitsis. « Malheureusement pour Regina, elle est maintenant piégée sur une table, et ceux qui la possèdent » - Tamara et Greg - « semblent s'acharner à faire disparaître cette ville. » Parlons-en : est-ce que quelqu'un va mourir ? Ça se pourrait - et « peut-être » dans l'épisode de cette semaine, révèle Kitsis. Belle retrouvera-t-elle la raison ? Les producteurs ont promis plus de scènes entre Rumplestiltskin/Belle/Lacey avant la fin de la saison - incluant la possibilité que Lacey soit de façon surprenante impliquée dans la prophétie concernant Henry dont elle va avoir vent - et aussi sous-entendu que cela nécessitera quelque chose de totalement nouveau, et pas le baiser d'amour véritable, pour ramener Belle. Si, bien sûr, M. Gold en pince toujours pour la princesse. « Il a l'air d'apprécier Lacey parce qu'elle le laisse être celui qu'il veut être, alors que son fils le veut meilleur » note Kitsis. « La question est donc : qui des deux prendra le dessus au final ? Ce pourrait être une belle épreuve intérieure pour M. Gold. » Et, COMMENT PEUT-ON ÉLECTROCUTER UN HOMME EN BOIS ??? Parmi les discussions au sujet des plans machiavéliques de Tamara, Kitsis et Horowitz confessent un mea culpa concernant l'espèce de taser qu'elle a utilisé sur le « Dragon » et August Booth / Pinocchio, disant que s'ils devaient changer une chose dans toute la saison 2, ce serait leur choix de gadget. « Quand on s'est penchés là-dessus, on s'est dit : « Il nous faut une arme du monde réel »», explique Kitsis. « Et au moment de prendre cette décision, on n'a jamais pris en compte la réaction qui en a découlé... On a juste supposé que le public passerait au-dessus : « Oh, ce n'est pas un taser ordinaire ! » Mais non. » ajoute Horowitz. « Le plus simple serait de penser qu'August n'a pas été, à proprement parler, électrocuté, mais que le taser lui a fait autre chose. » Kitsis fait allusion à plus de clarté autour de l'étrange « science » une fois le « Bureau »* révélé... *''Note du traducteur : il s'agit d'une traduction provisoire.'' La deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin ! À peine l'épisode diffusé dans la nuit, ABC nous dévoile les 10 premières minutes du prochain épisode : ! Baelfire est désormais devenu un véritable Oliver Twist, et sa rencontre avec une certaine Wendy Darling ne sera pas sans conséquences. Deux cent ans plus tard, Neal ne se doute pas que sa fiancée Tamara manigance contre les créatures magiques... Et croyez-moi, ça va faire des étincelles ! thumb|center|500 px Edit : Ne négligeons plus la bande-annonce, qui finalement apporte son lot d'informations... Notamment concernant un certain Peter Pan... thumb|center|500 px Fin de saison le 12 mai ! La diffusion de dimanche dernier marquait la fin du hiatus avant le final de la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time, qui se dirige doucement mais sûrement vers le Pays Imaginaire, au fur et à mesure que les infos fluctuent sur le net. Le retour du Capitaine Crochet, déjà annoncé dans la bande-annonce précédente et son apparente alliance avec Tamara et Greg Mendell ne nous laisse envisager rien de bon, d'autant plus que les deux complices savent comment détruire des créatures magiques... Ça tombe bien, ils ne sont pas les seuls, et Emma ne compte pas se laisser faire. Son antipathie envers la fiancée du père de son fils n'a pas fini de croître, et elle risque de bien s'énerver si on s'approche un peu trop de ces derniers... Un peu de la même façon qu'avec un certain Ryan ou notre chère Regina, dont l'intrigue du prochain épisode, le sobre , lui sera consacrée. Pour en revenir au grand final, et comme cela a été le cas pour la première saison, nous reverrons trois personnages particuliers que nous avons perdus de vue et qui avaient pourtant marqué la première partie. Je parle bien sûr de la guerrière Mulan, de la princesse Aurore, et du pauvre prince Phillip, toujours prisonnier depuis sa confrontation fatale avec le Spectre. Les deux femmes parviendront-elles à ramener son âme ? Nul ne le sait. center|600px Toujours est-il qu'il va vous falloir patienter jusqu'au 12 mai, date fatidique de cette saison 2 pleine de magie, pour le savoir, et peut-être découvrir le pays du célèbre Peter Pan... En attendant, rendez-vous dimanche pour l'épisode , dont voici la bande-annonce ! thumb|center|500 px « Quand on use de la magie, il y a un prix à payer ! » La fin du hiatus est dans quelques jours, et voici une nouvelle bande-annonce pour cette fin de saison ! Fans du Capitaine Crochet, réjouissez-vous ! Notre pirate n'en a pas fini avec son Crocodile de Rumplestiltskin, et son apparente alliance avec Tamara et Greg Mendell risque de causer de nombreux soucis, notamment concernant Regina au vu de ce trailer, ainsi qu'Henry, si l'on s'en tient à une vidéo de tournage circulant sur le net... À dimanche donc pour l'épisode , avec en guest Tom Ellis en Robin des Bois ! thumb|center|500 px Once Upon a Time en comics ! L'information vient de tomber : l'éditeur Marvel, appartenant au groupe Disney depuis quelques années, va publier une série de comics Once Upon a Time, centrée sur la Reine Regina et sa relation avec le Chasseur ! center|300px Once Upon a Time : Shadow of the Queen, scénarisé par Dan Thomsen, un co-producteur de la série, avec Corinna Bechko, et illustré par Nimit Malavia, Vasilis Lolos, Mike Del Mundo, Stephanie Hans et Mike Henderson, sortira le 4 septembre prochain. Une « nouvelle » actrice pour le spin-off ! Une nouvelle actrice a été annoncée pour le rôle de la Reine de cœur, interprétée par Barbara Hershey dans la série originale. Il s'agit de... cette même actrice qui a accepté de reprendre son rôle de Reine machiavélique dans le spin-off ! center|300px Le principe de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland sera le même que celui de la série originale au niveau des flashbacks et nous devrions voir l'évolution du Pays des Merveilles avant et après la Malédiction lancée par la Reine Regina. Le tournage du pilote aura lieu ce mois-ci à Vancouver, au Canada. Clap de fin pour la saison 2 ! Le tournage de la saison 2 vient de se terminer, à deux semaines de la diffusion de l'épisode , avant une pause estivale pour l'équipe, en espérant les retrouver pour une troisième saison ! Entre-temps, une nouvelle actrice a été dévoilée pour le potentiel spin-off rebaptisé Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, basé sur « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » : il s'agit d'Emma Rigby, dans le rôle de la Reine Rouge ! Un nouvel acteur a également rejoint la distribution du spin-off : il s'agit de Paul Reubens, qui prêtera sa voix au fameux lapin blanc, qui entraîne Alice au Pays des Merveilles, si toutefois le projet dépasse le stade du pilote. Reste à savoir si le spin-off rejoindra la série-mère avec l'arrivée de Cora, l'actuelle Reine de cœur, à moins que la trame chronologique ne soit totalement décalée... Affaire à suivre, mais n'oubliez pas : rien n'est encore décidé concernant ce spin-off, et il nous reste encore 4 épisodes à découvrir pour le final de la saison 2 ! Once : Wonderland ! C'est le site Deadline qui confirme le nom du spin-off de Once Upon a Time, intitulé Once : Wonderland, révélant au passage quelques membres du casting ! Ainsi Alice (oui, LA Alice), sera jouée par Sophie Lowe, succédant à Mia Wasikowska, la Alice du film de Tim Burton diffusé il y a quelques semaines sur M6. center|300px Elle y sera secondée par Michael Socha dans le rôle du Valet de cœur, et par Peter Gadiot dans celui de Cyrus, un personnage proche d'Alice. left|250px right|300px Mais ne nous précipitons pas : le pilote n'a toujours pas été commandé, et les acteurs ont été engagés pour tourner un teaser. Ce dernier sera présenté à la chaîne en avril, qui décidera alors si oui ou non, elle souhaite en voir plus. Un pilote sera alors tourné cet été, et s'il plait à la chaîne et au public, le spin-off deviendra réellement une série. En tout cas, bientôt plus que deux semaines à tenir avant l'épisode de Once Upon a Time, qui enclenchera l'arc final de la série, et sans plus aucun hiatus jusqu'à la fin de la saison ! À ce jour, l'épisode final est actuellement en tournage, avec le Capitaine Crochet au menu ! Le Prix de la Magie Dernier épisode pour le mois de mars avec , et dernier avant trois longues semaines de hiatus jusqu'au 21 avril pour la diffusion de . Pour les fans américains, l'attente sera peut-être moins pénible avec la diffusion de « The Price of Magic », un making-of sur la saison 2. Dans tous les cas, il va falloir être patient pour retrouver Belle (ou plutôt Lacey) et tous les autres habitants de Storybrooke (et plus) dans un final fin mai qui s'annonce épique ! Le trailer de cette fin de saison semble annoncer l'apparition de nouveaux (et moins nouveaux) personnages. Que peut bien vouloir ce Robin ? thumb|center|500 px Le Pays Imaginaire se rapproche ! La fin de saison arrive à grands pas, malgré la pause de trois semaines qu'elle va subir entre les épisodes et . Les scénaristes planchent sur le final, et un appel au casting révèle que pas moins de trois personnages masculins, tous d'environ 16 ans, sont attendus comme acteurs récurrents ! Nous vous rappelons que les titres du final ont été révélés lors du Paley Festival début mars : et . L'information a une fois de plus été relayée par le site melty.fr : « Dès la fin de la saison 2, la série Once Upon A Time accueillera 3 garçons d'environ 16 ans, membres d'un sinistre groupe bien mystérieux. Le leader de la bande, Felix, est décrit comme un dur à cuire, tandis que ses deux acolytes ont la particularité d'être des jumeaux. melty.fr en est sûr, ces nouveaux héros auront côtoyé de près le légendaire Peter Pan. Mais alors de qui s'agit-il ? Probablement des fameux Garçons Perdus, les compagnons de Peter Pan restés au Pays Imaginaire. Revêtiront-ils les mêmes costumes d'animaux sauvages que dans le dessin animé signé Disney ? Affaire à suivre. En attendant de retrouver ces nouveaux personnages, on savourera le retour d'August, prêt à nous dévoiler plus en détail son passé tumultueux dans l'épisode , dont melty.fr vous dévoilait la bande-annonce pas plus tard qu'hier. On a hâte de retrouver Pinocchio et Peter Pan dans la suite de la série ! » Encore un hiatus La série va à nouveau connaître une pause en avril, longue de trois semaines, après celle séparant les épisodes et entre janvier et février. Toutefois, pour vous occuper, la série se décline en série de romans, nommée A Once Upon a Time Tale dont le premier tome est titré « Reawakened ». 300px|center Chapelier fou ou non ? Il y a plusieurs semaines, circulait une rumeur concernant un potentiel spin-off de la série, concentré sur le personnage du Chapelier fou, interprété par Sebastian Stan. Au Paley Festival, qui s'est tenu le 3 mars 2013, les producteurs avaient pourtant démenti la rumeur, invoquant le planning chargé du comédien. Malgré tout, elle continue de circuler. Le bruit courre que le site E ! Online, ensuite rediffusé par melty.fr, confirmerait ce spin-off, en précisant que les personnages d'Alice et du Valet de cœur seront bien présents. M6 diffusera la saison 2 ! Sur sa page Facebook consacrée à la série, le groupe M6 confirme la diffusion prochaine de la saison 2 ! « Bonjour à tous, Suite à vos nombreuses demandes, nous pouvons vous confirmer que la saison 2 de Once Upon A Time sera bien diffusée sur M6. Nous n'avons pas encore de date à vous communiquer mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la magie reviendra sur M6 ! » Reprise le 6 janvier En attendant la reprise de la diffusion américaine dès le 6 janvier 2013, découvrez la bande-annonce de la seconde partie de saison. thumb|center|319px Une saison 2 confirmée La chaîne ABC a confirmé récemment le renouvellement de Once Upon a Time pour une saison 2 qui promet de nous faire rêver de nouveau. Lors du dernier épisode de la saison 1, nous avons pu constater qu'Emma a enfin brisé la malédiction en acceptant la vérité sur le Royaume enchanté. Alors que nous réserve la saison prochaine ? Découvrirons-nous de nouveaux personnages ? Où M. Gold, alias Rumpelstiltskin, a t-il envoyé les habitants de Storybrooke ? La réponse dans quelques mois ! L'avenir d'August Jennifer Morrison a récemment annoncé au magazine TvGuide que nous ne saurons pas si Emma peut arrêter la transformation d'August lors du prochain épisode. Cependant, « l'histoire de Pinocchio se poursuit », déclare le producteur exécutif Adam Horowitz. Cela signifie donc normalement qu'Eion Bailey sera présent dans la saison 2. Un peu plus sur le retour de Belle Lors de l'épisode 12, l'actrice Ingrid Torrance interprétait l'infirmière de l'asile de Storybrooke où est retenue Belle. Sa présence (dans le même rôle) a été confirmée pour l'épisode 22. Cela signifie qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que nous revoyons Belle à Storybrooke. Reste à savoir si nous la reverrons également dans le monde magique… Quelques mots des producteurs sur la fin Quelques phrases des producteurs Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz sur le dernier épisode de la saison 1 : * « Le retour de Jamie Dornan, alias le Chasseur, est vraiment, vraiment excitant. C'était vraiment amusant à faire, et nous avons hâte de voir la réaction du public. » * « Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire si Henry se réveillera on non mais je dirai juste que la magie est imprévisible dans ce monde (Storybrooke). » * « Certaines choses vues dans l'épisode 21 (au Royaume enchanté) est une ébauche de ce que nous prévoyons pour le début de la saison 2. » * « Nous espérons vous surprendre avec quelques nouveautés concernant l'histoire de Blanche-neige que vous ne connaissez pas. » * « Si la semaine dernière (épisode 21) était vraiment concentrée sur l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, cette semaine se concentrera beaucoup sur celle du Prince Charmant. » * « La fin de saison pourrait bien changer la façon dont vous voyez la série. La saison 2 pourrait être bien différente de ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à présent. » Des infos sur le retour de Jamie Dornan Question : Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus au sujet du retour du shérif Graham alias le Chasseur ? Tvline : Les chances semblent plus favoriser le retour du chasseur que celui de Graham puisque le premier est vivant et l'autre non. Mais compte tenu de ce que le co-créateur Eddy Kitsis a dit je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas. Interrogé sur les circonstances entourant le retour de Jamie Dornan, E. Kitsis taquine : « Je peux dire que c'est une de mes révélations préférées de toute l'année, et vous gâcher la surprise serait trop déchirant. En tout cas il était très important d'avoir Jamie dans son rôle de… qui qu'il soit. Nous avons remué ciel et terre pour qu'il vienne de Londres. Et nous l'avons mis dans un avion. » Article de TV Guide avec Jennifer Morrison right|thumb|200px|Jennifer Morrison interprète la belle [[Emma Swan.]] Depuis le début de Once Upon a Time, la grande question est de savoir si Emma Swan, la fille du Prince Charmant et Blanche-Neige, sera en mesure de sauver les personnages de conte pris au piège à Storybrooke, dans le Maine. La première étape de ce processus est bien sûr la plus difficile : lui faire admettre que les contes de fées existent. Inutile de dire que le doute ne peut subsister longtemps. « Il y a certainement une différence radicale entre le début et la fin de saison », indique Jennifer. « Les gens peuvent compter sur le fait qu'Emma va sérieusement commencer à se poser des questions ». Une récente bande-annonce, dans laquelle Emma et quelques habitants de la ville semblent se rebeller contre Regina, semble indiquer qu'elle va finalement accepter de voir la vérité. Cependant, Morrison reste muette lorsqu'il s'agit de savoir si la scène est bien réelle ou si elle fait partie d'un rêve. « Ce que nous allons bientôt découvrir c'est si oui ou non Emma est prête à accepter son rôle de sauveur », ajoute t-elle. Pour l'instant, Emma est sur le point de quitter la ville avec Henry. Mais elle n'ira pas très loin. Henry tourne le volant alors qu'elle conduit et dévie la voiture dans un fossé, les empêchant de quitter la ville. Par conséquent, Emma lui dit « Mon Dieu, tu es réellement prêt à mourir pour cette cause alors que tu n'as que 10 ans ? Comment peux-tu penser de cette façon ? ». Évidemment, tout ça semble lui ouvrir les yeux. Si cet enfant est vraiment persuadé que tout ça existe, elle a besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour comprendre quelle est la meilleure façon d'assurer sa sécurité et ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Morrison annonce que le cliffhanger de fin de saison laissera les fans dans de grandes interrogations et qu'ils se demanderont ce que la série peut encore leur réserver pour la saison 2. « C'est tellement énorme ! L'intrigue prend une autre tournure. De la meilleure façon bien sûr ! Cependant, les personnages principaux et le fil de la narration resteront intactes. C'est la thématique qui subira un changement radical. Nous vivrons une toute nouvelle aventure dans la saison 2 ». Un personnage des contes de retour ? thumb|right|Maléfique, le Chasseur et Belle seront de retour pour la fin de saison. D'après la production, un personnage que nous avons rencontré uniquement dans le Royaume enchanté sera de retour et cette fois nous rencontrerons son homologue à Storybrooke ! Alors de qui s'agit-il ? Nous savons que Belle, Jefferson et le Chasseur seront de retour pour le dernier épisode de la saison mais nous avons déjà vu leurs homologues à Storybrooke donc... Exit ! Qui reste t-il ? Maléfique semble le choix le plus logique : # Nous savons qu'elle fait également partie des personnages de la fin de saison. # Nous n'avons jamais vu son homologue à Storybrooke. Cependant ce choix n'est pas le seul possible. Il peut très bien s'agir d'un autre personnage dont nous ignorons à ce jour le retour. Il y a plusieurs personnages susceptibles d'être présents… Parmi ceux que nous avons vu uniquement dans le monde magique se trouvent : * Le roi Midas ; * Ruth ; * Baelfire ; Quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons bientôt la réponse. La série sera diffusée sur M6 ! C'est officiel ! M6 a racheté les droits de diffusion de la série à la chaîne ABC. La date de lancement n'est pas encore connue mais nous pouvons espérer retrouver nos contes de fées préférés entre septembre 2012 et janvier 2013.